JP 2014-60844A discloses a shielded shell that is used when connecting an inverter to a motor of a hybrid vehicle with electrical lines, and is fixed to a casing on the inverter side via a bolt. This shielded shell is made of metal and has a tubular shape, and a connector on the harness side is accommodated therein. A connection portion is provided on the rear end portion of the shielded shell, and a step portion that is one size larger than the connection portion is provided forward of the connection portion. A braided wire (shielding member) is placed over the outer circumferential surface of the rear end portion of the connection portion. The braided wire is fixed to the connection portion by a ring-shaped tightener (fixing member).
Also, the main body portion of a grommet is placed around the outer circumferential surface of the front end portion of the connection portion. The main body portion of the grommet is fixed to the connection portion by a tying band. Furthermore, a bulging portion that bulges outward is formed on the grommet, and a space for accommodating the tightener is ensured inside in the bulging portion.
In the conventional shielded shell described above, the outer circumferential surface of the connection portion is continuous with no protrusions/recessions in the front-rear direction, and therefore there is a possibility that the tightener will become shifted in the front-rear direction. If the tightener becomes shifted forward, there is a risk that the tightener will interfere with the grommet and negatively influence the sealing performance of the grommet.
The present design was achieved in light of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a shielded shell and a shielded connector that can prevent a fixing member for fixing a shielding member from interfering with another member.